Barmance
by YungVodkaDikost
Summary: Who ever thought that breaking up with your boyfriend could lead to something much better? Especially when you find companionship with a random blond at the bar. *Complete*


**So I'm back with another one-shot. Though it might end up a two-shot. Haven't decided yet. Suppose it'll depend on the readers if they want a second installment. The choice is yours.**

 **The idea for this story just kind of came to me while I was making some brownies. How I got a bar fic out of making diabetes inducing treats is beyond me but oh well.**

 **Anyways!**

 **If you enjoyed, please leave a review, favorite, and follow.**

 **I do not own Naruto or its characters, just the plot to this story.**

 **S Lyubov'yu,**

 **Casper**

All Sakura wanted was to go to the bar, have a god damn girlie drink, and forget about the assholes known as men. But no, shit just couldn't be that easy, now could it. Of course the only bar in town ended up being the one that her boyfriend, no, _ex-boyfriend_ , had often frequented. She just couldn't catch a damn break if she tried. It would seem the God's truly were not on her side. She scanned that bar's inhabitants skeptically, wondering if it was too late to rush out of the bar now and pretend she hadn't been planning to drink herself into oblivion.

As she scanned the bar, she noted that there were only a few people loitering by the bar. She wondered how it was hat one of the bigger bars in town could be so dead on a Saturday night. It was Saturday for Christ sake! Didn't most single people go out on this glorious day and drink themselves half to death, only to regret every bad choice they'd ever made in their pathetic lives the next morning? Sakura figured that that was like a tradition or something, especially during the summer when college kids were free for a few weeks. Apparently she was wrong. Not that she was complaining. A quite night of drinking was what she needed more than anything at the moment. And if her luck decided to hold out on her, nobody would bug her.

Sakura decided it was about time for her to quit with the creepiness that was her standing in the entrance of the establishment and get herself a drink. Standing in the doorway and staring at the few patrons in the bar was not going to give her the buzz she so desperately needed. She walked over the bar and hoisted herself onto one of the sturdier looking stools. It seemed that this one hadn't been thrown for one reason or another lately.

If there was one thing this bar was known for, it was for bar fights. That and drinks that were so burnt you sometimes questioned if they had even added the soda to it.

She sat back against her stool, grateful that they actually had backs on them, and contemplated what she wanted to drink that night. Normally she would just stick to the drinks she normally got like a rum and coke or a Malibu Pineapple. But tonight she felt like she should start off her new single life with something new. She went down the lists of drinks she knew in her head, quickly crossing off anything and all things beer. Beer was the devil and tasted like piss, never again. No matter how desperate she was, beer would forever be a no-go.

She broke out of her musings when she felt a gentle tap no her shoulder. She turned her head, eyes widening slightly when she was greeted with the sight of probably the bluest eyes she had ever seen in her young life. His eyes reminded her of the untamed skies above, shimmering with uncontrollable beauty and grace. He was probably the most beautiful man she had ever seen, especially when she took in the long blond hair that framed his face, his golden bangs shielding half of his face from her sight. She must 8have been gawking at him because she saw a small smirk form on his lips.

"Like what you see, yeah?", the stranger smirked, his eyes subtly taking in her form.

"Is there something I can help you with?", she asked, changing the subject. There was no way in hell she was about to admit to him that she indeed like what she saw. She'd just gotten out of a relationship and the last thing she wanted at that moment was a rebound. She wasn't a shallow woman and prided herself on at least holding onto her morals. Even if she was a single woman now and there was a very attractive man paying attention to her. She mentally scolded herself for thinking such thoughts right off the bat. It wasn't like she could really tell if he was just trying to talk to her to try to get into her pants.

Maybe he just wanted to have a casual conversation with her. She was broken out of her thoughts one again when she heard the blond haired Adonis next to her speak up again.

"I was going to offer to buy you a drink, yeah.", he offered flirtatiously. A small smile formed on his lips when the woman next to him flushed slightly at his offer. He'd seen her when she had entered the bar, he noted the almost worried look on her face when she had entered. Almost as if she was making sure someone wasn't in the bar. He had watched her from afar and when she had sat down, he watched her from the corner of her eye, noticing how tense she looked. When he knew that she was completely lost in her thoughts, he had moved from his usual seat at the bar and had moved to sit next to her.

"Sure, why not. I'll let you pick what I'm getting since I'm not even sure what I want. Just no beer.", she accepted with a small smile. She didn't see any problem with passing up a free drink and a calm conversation, even if she was sure that there was an underlying reason for this persons subtle flirting.

"Not a beer drinker either, yeah?", he smirked.

"Tastes like piss on a hot summer day.", she snorted in an unladylike manner, laughing softly when her new companion chuckled with amusement.

"Can't disagree with you on that one, yeah. I'm Deidara, by the way.", the blond smirked, offering her a hand.

"Sakura.", she replied, shaking his hand firmly. "So, what are we drinking, Deidara?"

"I was thinking along the lines of maybe some shots, yeah. If you're up for it.", he shrugged. This girl seemed relaxed as hell, not overly snobby like most of the women that turned up at the bar and he was rather enjoying it. Even if he'd only been talking to her for about ten minutes. Normally when guys in the bar offered one of the chicks a drink, it usually ended up with an angry boyfriend and a rowdy test of testosterone. Wholly unpleasant when you're just trying to relax after a boring day at the office.

Sakura thought over Deidara's idea of taking shots for moment before shrugging her shoulders. She preferred her alcohol strong and if it was straight it was all the better. She secretly enjoyed drinking people under the table, especially when the people who tried to out drink her failed miserably and underestimated her due to her size and gender. She supposed if the blond wanted to challenge her to a drinking contest, who was she to decline such a request.

"I suppose I could go for some shots, what're we drinking.", Sakura asked, a challenging glint shining in her emerald green eyes.

Deidara couldn't help but smirk, this girl sure way spunky. He hadn't thought that she would actually step up to the challenge of shots. He'd underestimated her, but that didn't mean things wouldn't change once the booze started flowing.

"Fireball?", he asked with a raised eyebrow, waving over the bartender from across the bar.

"You are so on.", she smirked.

XXxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxx

Before long, the alcohol was swimming through their veins and both were loosening up. They had strayed from their typical random conversation and had started asking more personal questions, actually trying to get to know each other. As more time passed, the two seemed to be getting more and more comfortable with each other, even going so far as Deidara throwing a friendly arm around her shoulder for support whenever he laughed a little too hard and almost fell off of his stool.

"So, Sakura, how old are you, yeah?", he slurred slightly.

"Twenty-five as of last week. Yourself?

"Twenty-seven, yeah. Any siblings?"

"Nope, only child."

"Me too, uh…boyfriends, yeah?", he asked after downing another shot of whiskey.

"Uh, no, actually That's the reason I'm here. I broke up with him this morning.", she muttered bitterly.

Sensing her change in mood, Deidara sat up a little straighter in his seat and turned his body so he was facing her.

"Bad breakup, yeah?", he asked, genuinely curious. From what he had gathered in their conversations, he was a pretty cool chick and that any guy would be lucky to have her. Why anybody would even consider messing up and losing her was beyond him. He supposed that asking her why she had broken up with her boyfriend earlier that evening was probably a little insensitive but he had told her earlier that he was blunt. He was grateful that she didn't even look a little surprised when he had asked her about the breakup, although it did shock him a little bit. Most of the women he had ever met got a little touchy when he brought up their past relationships. Sakura, however, seemed completely at ease about it.

"You could say that.", she shrugged, throwing back another shot of whiskey before throwing some cash on the bar and signaling for another round. After they had had a few rounds, they had agreed to take turns buying the shots so it wasn't just one of them going broke.

"Want to talk about it, yeah?", he asked gently, really hoping she wasn't going to hit him for asking.

"I walked in on him while he was in the middle of nailing my best friend. Fucking bastards.", she snorted, slamming her shot glass down a little too roughly after downing the shot she'd just ordered.

"What a bastard.", Deidara spat. Sure, he knew that he wasn't perfect. But never in his life had he ever considered cheating on any of his past girlfriends. If he wasn't feeling it with them anymore, he broke it off and explained it to him. Ninety percent of the time, his exes completely agreed with him and actually _thanked_ him for being completely honest with them. Hell, he was still friends with one of his exes because she had actually wanted to tell him the same thing before they broke it off. The fact that not only had Sakura's now ex-boyfriend cheated on her, her best friend had broken her trust and slept with said ex. He couldn't help but wrinkle his nose in disgust at their actions.

"It's whatever, to be honest, he was kind of a dick now that I think about it. Controlling, cold, and honestly, kind of boring in bed.", she smirked, throwing back another shot of whiskey. She made a mental note to just buy the damn bottle off of the bartender next time he passed by them.

"Boring in bed, yeah?", Deidara snorted into his shot glass before throwing it back and slamming the glass on the bar.

Sakura turned her body and regarded her new blond friend seriously.

"Straight up missionary.", she seriously, trying to keep herself from laughing like a lunatic.

The minute the words left his pink haired companions mouth, he couldn't hold back the sharp bark of laughter that escaped his lips. His laughing must have caused a chain reaction because a moment later, Sakura started laughing hysterically with him. Both of them clutching each other for support so they wouldn't fall from their stools and end up in a heap on the floor.

Both patrons clung to each for dear life, streams of tears staining their cheeks due to their hysterical laughter. Totally ignoring the questioning looks that were shot their way by the other people sitting at the bar.

After a few more minutes of laughing, the two finally started to calm down, wiping the tears from their eyes. Sakura was secretly grateful that she didn't feel the need to wear makeup so she didn't have to worry about anything running down her face. Once both of them were calm, the straightened back out in their seats and threw back the shots that had magically appeared in front of them while they were laughing. Both slammed their shot glasses down on the bar and turned back towards each other.

"I don't know about you, but I kind of feel like taking a walk, yeah. Care to join me?", Deidara asked, slurring slightly. They really had consumed a lot of whiskey but both were still pretty sober. Something both of them were quite grateful for.

"Sure, why not. I think the bar is getting ready to close anyway and I'm not exactly ready to head back to my apartment yet.", Sakura shrugged.

"You and that asshole don't live together right, yeah?", Deidara asked bitterly, still a little miffed at the thought of someone cheating on his new pink haired friend. It was odd, the two had only known each other for a number of hours and it already seemed like they had known each other for ages. He didn't know if it was just him or if Sakura felt the same. Part of him hoped that she felt the same way. It wasn't like he was trying to be some rebound ready to swoop in and steal her now that she was single, he was perfectly content with being her friend.

"No, thank the gods. We'd thought about it but something always changed his mind. Guess I know why now, eh?", she snorted. She didn't know what it was about the blond but for some reason it felt like she'd known him forever. Which was weird, considering she'd never met him until now. She shrugged it off and chalked it all up to fate. She was sure that there was a real reason that her and Deidara had met and she wasn't about to question it.

"Seem like it, yeah. What's his name?", Deidara asked curiously. He was sort of hoping that he knew the asshole in some way so he could give them a good kick in the dick for hurting such a nice woman.

"Sasuke Uchiha.", she spat bitterly.

"Dark eyes, always looks bored, hair looked like a duck's asshole?", Deidara asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep, you know him?", she asked curiously. I guess the saying was true. It really was a small world after all.

"His brother, Itachi, is one of my best friends. You must be the cherry blossom chick Itachi told me about.", Deidara smirked.

"Ah, good old Itachi. I guess it really is a small world." She laughed.

"I hope you know that I'm going to be telling Itachi what his brother did and I'm probably going to kick him in the dick next time I see him.", the blond chuckled.

"I expect video footage or front row seats.", she smirked. She had a feeling this was the beginning of a very, very good friendship.

"Deal, yeah.", Deidara replied, returning her smirk with one of his own.

The two shook hands before walking down the sidewalk and away from the bar.

Who knew that going to a bar after a breakup could end so well?

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxx

 **Boom! Do I leave it like this or do I add a second installment? You tell me!**

 **The bar I mentioned in the story is actually a bar I go to quite a bit and it really is the epitomy of Dive Bar. Bar fights are common and the drinks are literally burned beyond recognition. But I still love it haha!**

 **Anyways!**

 **I you enjoyed, leave a review, follow, and favorite!**

 **Until Next Time!**


End file.
